Description: Core B will provide imaging facilities for all four of the proposed projects including: electron microscopy, light, epifluorescence and confocal microscopy, atomic force microscopy, vital microscopy, immunocytochemistry, and in situ hybridization. This core will provide service and education necessary for the efficient application of imaging techniques in each of the individual projects.